Please Come Home
by ShinAyasaki
Summary: Chika, Riko, and You are adults now, and they've been in a committed polyamorous relationship for years. And yet... You's been staying out later and later. Riko's getting antsy. Chika's getting lonely.


Chika shivered as a stiff breeze filled the night air, her eyes darting around nervously as she scanned the myriad of shadows created by the light of the full moon for anything amiss. Finding nothing, she let out a shaky exhale and paced slowly around the area. Her footfalls elicited ever so slight creaks from the wooden lattice below her, the scant floorboards the only thing preventing her from falling into a frigid, sea-salt bath.

As an owl's hoot echoed ominously around her, she bit her lip, briefly wondering why the hell she was standing alone on one of Uchiura's old docks. No seriously, how did this happen to her?

* * *

Earlier that night...

Chika sighed for the umpteenth time as she lay sprawled all over the couch. A hand reached out and pushed aside the living room curtain as her scarlet eyes scanned the sidewalks below. Though the setting sun revealed a few pedestrians still milling about, there was no sign of that beloved brunette hair she had been expecting, no sign of the white sailor uniform that bore such a striking resemblance to their high school outfits; There was no sign of You.

Letting her hand fall, the ginger turned over onto her back. "She's still not back yet," she lamented.

"This is absolutely ridiculous!" huffed Riko as she paced in front of the TV, arms crossed in aggravation. "You-chan's been out every night for the past three weeks!" she fumed. "We hardly had enough time together as it was, but now with that monstrosity taking up so much of You-chan's time...!"

"Riko-chan, calm down. You know it's always been You-chan's dream to captain her own boat. Besides, we tried being her crew. Remember how that turned out?"

Riko's wince confirmed that she did remember, despite all attempts to suppress the memories. "Yes, but still... Ever since she got that sailboat she's spent more time with it than with us! Isn't it frustrating, Chika-chan?"

Chika closed her eyes and hummed in contemplation. "Sure it is. Sometimes I even wish that sailboat was out of commission so she couldn't take it out for a while. But then I think about how happy You-chan is and how big her smile is when she walks through that door, and when she starts talking really enthusiastically about it I just can't find it in myself to stay mad. I mean, I became a successful school idol and the owner of a mikan orchard, and you're a talented and adored musician who gives monthly concerts and raises millions for charity. We've already accomplished our goals; who are we to stand in the way of her one, lifelong dream?"

"...Chika-chan, you're a genius."

"Really? I mean, yeah, I am, but what makes you say that?"

"If we want to get You-chan back, we just need to disable her boat!"

"That's what you got out of my heartfelt speech?!"

"I know exactly what to do. Let's get out of this lingerie and into some going-out clothes," declared Riko as she stepped into their bedroom.

The ginger sighed as she stood to follow. "So much for surprising You-chan with netflix and chill..."

* * *

...Right. Because Riko was desperate and Chika had to go along to make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

She sighed. It was quite the reversal from their high school days.

Somehow the redhead had ushered her all the way down to the docks where the sailboat was kept, managing to pop into a convenience store for a quick purchase that Chika wasn't able to see. When she had asked Riko what she'd bought, the response was simply, 'Something to help us get You-chan back.' That didn't fill Chika with any sort of confidence.

Another cold wind swept past the ginger, and Chika wrapped her jacket tighter around herself. She let out a long shiver, breathing deeply in her hands to retain warmth in her extremities. Alas, while she was focused on combating the dropping temperature, she completely missed the encroaching presence of another person.

"Chika-chan?"

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" shrieked the ginger, whirling at the sound.

"Chika-chan, calm down! It's just me!" assured You as she appeared from behind.

"You-chan?!" Chika's heart was beating rapidly at the jump scare, but the sight of her beloved slowly eased her terror, and Chika let out a sigh of relief as she leaned forward against the brunette. "You-chan..." she murmured.

You caught her effortlessly. "Chika-chan, you're freezing!" she exclaimed. "Here, take my coat!" She backed away and stripped off her coat, draping the heavier fabric around Chika's shoulders.

The ginger savored the extra layer, relaxing as she felt You's residual body heat and inhaled You's familiar aroma. "Thank you, You-chan... But what are you doing here?"

"Um..." You pointed to the sailboat. "I went home but neither of you were there, so I just came by to do some late night styling on the mast." She held up a small basket to show off a set of paintbrushes. "What are you doing out here? Where's Riko-chan?"

"I... came here looking for you."

"Oh? Why? I said I'd be home early..."

"But You-chan! Your definition of early has become our definition of really late!"

"EH?! Really?!"

Chika looked away. She knew this conversation would be difficult, but she'd hoped to have Riko-chan at her side. On the other hand, Riko-chan was off doing who knows what, so perhaps this was better. "...You-chan, there's really no easy way to say this, but..." She bit her lip.

"Chika-chan? What's wrong?"

"...It's your boat."

"There's something wrong with _The Fourth Mermaid_?!" cried You in alarm.

"That's what you call it?!" exclaimed Chika incredulously.

The brunette scratched the back of her neck, face sheepish. "I try not to mention it around Riko-chan."

"Ah. Good idea. Anyway, it's just... you've been spending a lot of time with _The Fourth Mermaid_. Like, a lot of time. And if I'm honest, I'm jealous. I know that having your own boat has been a lifelong dream of yours, and you're absolutely deserving of fulfilling that dream, but..." Chika trailed off with a sigh before starting again. "Nowadays, the three of us only have so much time together, and since Mari-chan gave you the boat that time has decreased drastically. Lately Riko-chan and I are already in bed by the time you get back. And while I never feel like I'm coming home to an empty apartment, it always feels like there's just something missing..."

"Wow... I had no idea you felt that way."

"I just want you to be able to find your happiness with us..."

The brunette sniffed before enveloping her love in a hug, tears falling from Chika's heartfelt speech. "I'm sorry Chika-chan... I want to find happiness with you and Riko-chan too. I'll stop spending so much time with _The Fourth Mermaid_ and come home on time. And I'll cut back my ship-time so you and Riko-chan never feel neglected again."

"You-chan..." breathed Chika, returning the warm embrace. "I don't want you to stop being with your boat completely. After all, compromise is important in relationships, right?"

"Really? Then... would once a week be too much to ask for?"

"We can do twice a week," Chika offered with a smile, thumb reaching up to gently brush the teardrops from You's eyes.

The brunette gave a small smile as Chika touched her face, and soon the ginger held You's head with both hands, pulling her in so their noses touched. Slowly, they both leaned in, the distance between their lips disappearing millimeter by millimeter.

"I love you Chika-chan," whispered You.

"I love you too You-chan," returned Chika.

Just then, Riko hopped out of the boat and tackled them both to the dock floor before they could complete their kiss. The two could only yell in alarm as the night sky suddenly lit up in a massive display of pyrotechnics and the silence of nature was shattered as an explosion hammered their eardrums.

As soon as the carnage began dying down, Riko got up and looked out over the water in admiration of her handiwork.

Absolutely flabbergasted, Chika and You sat up to see the remnants of _The Fourth Mermaid_ , alight with fire and well on its way to the bottom of the bay. Pieces of detritus lay strewn about the water, charred and broken, unable to resist the call of the abyss.

Their mouths gaping, Chika and You could only stare helplessly at Riko. The redhead turned to meet their gazes. "...What?" she asked nonchalantly.

.

.

.

After destroying You's 3-million-yen boat, Riko bottomed for the next month.

No, that wasn't a punishment, that was just normal life for the three of them. Her punishment was consistent blue balling from You for an entire week. And being kept just out of reach of the brunette's glorious, glorious abs.

* * *

 **AN: Desperate Riko is desperate. Or perhaps... desperate Riko is crazy. I mean, she's a part of Guilty Kiss, and she's with not just one but two of the Genki Zenkai trio. Who knows what that's done to her? :P**


End file.
